Cloud Gazing
by cmeredit
Summary: One-shot.  Pipit x Link.  MATURE CONTENT!  Pipit is tired of Link returning to Skyloft only to refill his bottles and upgrade his contraptions, so he follows him one night on patrol.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers! It has been quite a long time since I've posted anything. I played through Skyward Sword when I finally got my hands on it last week and I can't resist the potential of Link and Pipit! Also, I refer to Pipit as being more of an auburn redhead than a brunette. I just think he's better a ginger with his cute freckles. :3 All rights reserved to Legend of Zelda, none of the characters belong to me. MATURE CONTENT WARNING! Enjoy~

{oxox}

Skyloft was oblivious to the doings of their Hero. Zelda had gone missing and talk about the surface had unsettling gossip bustling through the bazaar. Link? Oh, he was that green-clad fellow that occasionally filled his bottles, upgraded strange contraptions, and then flew off for a day's time or longer. Link had become a stranger to his own bed, to his own home. How could he just blatantly ignore his best friend? Not even a hello or a wave in passing. The blonde would come home exhausted, mysteriously tattered and torn, and lock himself in his room. Link didn't have time anymore to lie in the grass beside the waterfall and stare up at the clouds. Perhaps it was foolish of him to think that things wouldn't change after the Wing Ceremony, that they would be able to spend time together patrolling the grounds after dark or practice flying techniques when the wind currents were high. Pipit had grown tired of getting his heart broken day after day and he wasn't going to let his feelings go unnoticed.

It was a calm night like any other; a gentle wind hissed through the tall grass as the nocturnal insects chirped, clinging onto the bending blades. The waning quarter moon illuminated the cobblestone pathways and glimmered off of the distant waterfall. Skyloft never had to endure the test of nature, but Pipit longed for the storms he had read about in his studies. Turbulent winds, sleeting rains, even hail and snow: the perfect flight challenge. A grin came to his face, absently staring into the clouded dome of Thunderhead, fighting the urge to jump from the nearest platform and glide into those foreboding clouds. It was disobedient of him to even think about abandoning his duties, but it would get his mind off of Link.

Eyes shifted slightly, thoughts interrupted by the sound of the academy door being shut. The hair on the back of his neck stood, eyebrows furrowing, and he quietly slipped into the shadows underneath the bridge that led to the sparring hall. Sidling himself against the cold rock, Pipit careened to view who had exited the door above. All he needed to see was the green tunic to know who it was and Pipit intended on following him.

Link traveled down the staircase that led to the market, taking a quick left to leap off of the ledge and roll to a stand near the pumpkin patches. _Show off_… Pipit thought to himself, following closely through the shadows. As Link skillfully hopped across the platforms resting in the waterfall pool, Pipit was careless to not notice the remlit until it aggressively hissed at him. Startled, he made a noise that caused Link to glance back. Luckily, Pipit had just enough time to hide himself under another underpass, shaking off the remlit that had latched itself onto his leg. Glancing towards the stepping-stones, he saw no sight of Link. Had he disappeared? Leapt off the flying platform? Pipit emerged from the shadows to leap across the stones, almost losing his balance as a keese flapped around his head. When reaching the other side, he approached the flying platform and carefully stepped towards the edge, looking down. The senior knight was caught off guard when the back of his tunic was yanked so hard, so suddenly, that he fell onto the ground. While trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of his lungs, he opened his eyes to see the point of a sword aimed at his neck.

"Pipit?" Link sounded surprised, immediately sheathing his blade and offering a hand to help the other to a stand. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." _Someone else?_ Pipit growled a bit, reluctantly taking Link's hand, a little startled when the blonde hoisted him to his feet with hardly a twitch of his muscle. "What were you doing following me like that? It's dangerous to be out at night."

"Shouldn't _I _be the one telling you that?" Pipit protested when he finally filled his lungs, pushing away with a scowl. "Students aren't supposed to be roaming the grounds at night, it's my job to make sure of that, remember?"

"You never used to care," Link admitted with a slight frown.

"You never used to ignore an old friend…" Pipit added bitterly and Link's shoulders slumped in guilt.

"It's not like that. I don't expect you to understand; I'm a part of something much bigger than Skyloft and knighthood now."

"I thought you were a part of my life." Pipit looked away and Link's shoulders slumped further. The blonde placed a hand on the redhead's arm, which was childishly yanked away.

"Pip…" Link sighed softly, trying again to place his hand at his friend's arm.

"No, I don't want your sympathy." He yanked away again, this time facing Link with a scornful glare. "I want answers. I'm tired of you flying off every morning, coming back injured, only to resupply your pouches and lock yourself in your room! I can handle the truth! Did you forget that who caught you when you fell while training with your Loftwing? Who bailed you out of trouble when disobeying orders? Who taught you how to swordfight behind Eagus' back? What about the night spent in the cave under the waterfall?" Link flinched at each point, a soft blush rising onto his cheeks at the mention of their night together before Zelda had disappeared. Pipit fumed furiously, hands clenched into tight fists. "Forget it. It didn't mean anything to me either…" The redhead turned, about to stride back to the academy when his wrist was sharply clenched, being pulled behind the tree near the flying platform. He didn't have time to tell Link to let him go, for his lips were being crushed by the blonde's, back firmly planted against the sturdy trunk of the tree. It was awkward at first: Link's lips were trembling nervously and Pipit's eyes were open with shock, trying to ignore the sting of pain at his back caused by a knot in the wood. Pipit suddenly gathered his wits and kissed back, wondering what this all meant. Was this an apology? Was this… goodbye?

The redhead quickly analyzed the probabilities and he didn't like his conclusion. It was now or possibly never. Pipit lifted his hands to thread through Link's hair, fisting and tugging at his roots, taking dominance. The blonde didn't resist, only making a small noise of pleasure when their tongues collided in a heated mess. It was difficult to determine whose limbs belonged to who as they busily worked on removing hats, belts, tunics, mesh, chainmail, pouches, weapons, gear. Link's lips were beginning to get sore from Pipit's bites and vigorous kisses, grunting softly when the redhead used a reversal tactic known in swordplay, pressing their exposed chests together with Link's back now against the tree. The blonde bucked as Pipit's hand slid passed the waistband of his leggings, feeling an intense heat rise into his groin when curious fingers grazed against his cock, still clothed under his loincloth. The senior knight moaned softly in satisfaction, feeling Link twitch and harden, quickly breaking their kiss in order to kneel and remove the other's leggings and undergarments.

"Ah!" Link nearly jumped when he felt Pipit's hot mouth engulf his cock, knees buckling. A fierce blush covered the blonde's cheeks, placing his hands into Pipit's short auburn locks, nervously coaxing him forward. The redhead was pleased that Link was so eager, thus he generously sucked on the other's stiffened shaft, milking out moans and pleasurable cries. Pipit sucked and licked until Link's cock was nearly purple, feeling him swell warningly. "Pip, wait," he huffed, "I'm going to, nngh!" Too late, for Pipit began pumping him while sucking the sensitive head of his erection. Hot semen burst into the redhead's mouth, the climaxing male moaning loudly, bucking at each spurt of pleasure, and emptied himself.

Pipit forced himself to swallow, grimacing at the strange and bitter taste that slid down his throat. Link put his hands on his lover's shoulders in support of his weak knees, panting softly and mewling as Pipit drained him, shuddering violently when his limp cock was released from the redhead's mouth. Glancing up, the senior knight felt his cock harden uncomfortably at the sight of Link's cherry cheeks and sensual expression. Oh Goddesses… that undid him.

The older male stood slowly, removing his own leggings and loincloth to let his eager shaft breathe. Link was quick to catch his breath, glancing down and widening his eyes in shock. He felt a little embarrassed seeing that Pipit was much bigger than him, but the redhead didn't seem to mind, especially when he started to grind their cocks together. Link's breath hitched in his throat, hardening again quickly as Pipit grasped onto both of them with one hand, stroking them simultaneously. A part of him wondered how Pipit became so well versed in pleasure, but he didn't care.

They kissed again, the redhead distracting Link with his slow strokes and soft lips, tentatively rubbing the other man's perfect rump with his unoccupied hand. The hero gasped through his nostrils when Pipit prodded the tip of his middle finger into his puckered rear entrance.

"Relax, it's alright, I'll be gentle." Pipit ordered in a husky tone, parting lips to plant soft kisses onto the blonde's neck. Link gripped onto his broad shoulders and closed his eyes, relaxing his body as much as he could, trusting him. Pipit slid his finger further, feeling Link tense uncomfortably until the redhead found his prostate.

"Nnh! Ah! Oh…" Hyrule's hero trembled, finding himself grinding against Pipit's finger at it rubbed his sweet spot over and over again. The senior knight grinned, planting one last kiss on his lover's neck before placing another finger into him, hooking it just right to cause another surge of pleasure. He added a third and final finger, surprised at how accessible and slick Link's entrance had become.

Pipit stopped and Link looked at him in disappointment. The redhead released their cocks and quickly hoisted the blonde's legs to straddle his hips. Link responded almost instantly, wrapping his strong limbs around him, securing himself between Pipit and the tree to his back. The older male quickly slicked his aching erection with their precum, placing it in position before hesitating.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Pipit asked, wanting to be a gentleman about it. Link was his lover, not his whore.

"Goddesses, Pipit… please. I've never been so sure about anything." Link smiled sheepishly and they kissed. The blonde's body was slowly lowered onto Pipit's awaiting cock and he almost stopped when Link cried out in pain. The hero wrapped his arms around Pipit's neck and urged him forward, closing his eyes to fight the instinctive tears the welled behind his eyelids.

"Uhn, you're so tight…" Pipit groaned, sheathing himself into Link. The blonde quivered, clutching onto his lover's shoulders, crying out once more when he felt the tip of Pipit's cock graze his prostate. Suddenly the pain didn't feel so prominent and Pipit felt it was best to start moving. Planting his strong hands at Link's waist, he helped move him, slowly thrusting in and out. When the blonde's cries turned from pain to pleasure, he plunged deeper, more vigorously.

"Mnh, Pipit," Link groaned as he was being penetrated. "The ground," he suggested hoarsely, "take me on the ground." Pipit complied, carefully placing Link's back against the soft grass nearby the tree. Putting the blonde's legs over his shoulders, Pipit moaned loudly at the satisfying switch of positions, thrusting into him with ease. He was also able to look down at his lover writhing in the grass and grabbed onto the hero's twitching cock. Link grunted and immediately climaxed at the contact, whining in pleasure as he was milked and his prostate was pounded to Pipit's fast rhythm.

Pipit couldn't hold it any longer, feeling a knot form and harden as he bore himself passionately inside of Link, unable to suppress a shout of bliss when he came relentlessly into his lover. The redhead sporadically jerked a few times until his climax ended, vision blurred and lungs unable to gather air quickly enough.

The two of them collapsed into the grass, exhausted and bewildered, looking up at the clouds that slowly floated across the sky. Pipit soon wrapped his arms around Link, who immediately turned to face him. They weakly shared a kiss, touching each other's cheeks and sweat-covered skin. They were too exhausted to say it, perhaps too afraid to say it, but staring into each other's eyes they knew they loved each other. It was true that Link was a part of a grand design and destiny brought to him by the goddesses… and Pipit now believed and accepted it. The thought of never seeing him again crossed his mind, but he didn't voice it or let his concern show. Instead, they laid there, in each others arms, looking up at the clouds until sleep took them.

Pipit woke when dawn broke, glancing over to see nothing but a memory in the grass. Link had gone, taking all of his gear with him, leaving Pipit alone and naked on the knoll. He frowned, but strangely wasn't hurt, quickly rising to cloth himself before the knights started their morning patrol. When putting on his cap, something caught his eye: the initials L and P were engraved in the tree within a strange three-triangle symbol. Pipit smirked admiringly, heart warming.

"Oy! What are you doing? I was supposed to relieve you over an hour ago. I had to run all over Skyloft to find you!" Karane growled from across the stepping-stones. Pipit quickly darted away from the tree, meeting up with his fellow classmate.

"Just watching the clouds."


End file.
